cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frida-Rodriguez
officer.]] Frida-Rodriguez is one of the characters from Cyber Hero series. She is a female cybernoid from Argentina who was kidnapped and hacked by NOCTURNE and used by the Yokawa Haikatzu in order to experiment her, in which she took the alias as Ideki-Shida. Before she became a member of the CyberTokyo Coalition Forces and a SKY Federation associated member, she is also a co-founder of the Argentinean Secret Police. Background As "Ideki-Shida" It appears that she was escaped from the Galactic Battlestation explosion at the end of Generation C. Later became the leader of her own faction in order to seek revenge on them in Cyber Hero: Codename C which appears as a traitor who was behind Harumi-Hashida's crimes. According to Harumi, it is revealed that she murdered a hundred of innocents and soldiers who disobeyed her leadership. Later, she became second-in-command lieutenant under Heinstrade. She also as one of the commanders of the Neo Misoan Empire along with Heinstrade. Both of them represents the Yokawa Haikatzu. However, it appears that her national origin was from North Korea due to her half-accent which is also the current leader of North Korea. She fled to South Korea during the Glacier Games to represent the delegates of the Yokawa Haikatzu, but was cornered by the South Korean Security forces led by both Cyber Guy and Cyber Guy Hyon. While Hyon eliminating the rest of Ideki's forces, she and Cyber Guy dueling each other in a sword fight. Later at the end, she finally met her end by Harumi-Hashida defending Cyber Guy in South Korea before she attempts to kill him. Heinstrade took over her place as a supreme leader. However, it happens during the Glacier Games Closing Ceremony when the torch extinguished. Revival Since her death, her corpse was found by some locals in Cyber Hero: Source of Power. However, it was thrown into the deep ocean before the remaining Yokawans find out. Once if they found her body, the Yokawans will contact the Misoan Empire Paranormal occult in order to resurrect her then the world will turn into chaos again. She did get revived by the Misoan Empire eventually. However, not remembering that she was formerly the leader of the Yokawa Haikatzu, she defected the Yokawans and killed 5 of their soldiers. Seeing how she defected the Yokawa and confused, Chris-Skywarp researched more about Ideki. He realized that everything about her was wrong. She was actually a cybernoid hailing from Argentina once known as Frida-Rodriguez. She was hacked by a member of NOCTURNE through the metal patch on her left thigh. She joins the Yokawa after an Yokawa agent kills the person that hacked her, causing her to get hacked again. Therefore, she was transported to North Korea, which made her leader. He is destined to realize that Harumi-Hashida actually erased her memory of her being affiliated with the Yokawa as he did to her after she’s killed Ideki, and resetting her to the alias of Frida-Rodriguez. Seeing that Ideki was actually shown as the wrong person, Chris-Skywarp was relieved about what he found of her. However, Sergeant Callahan said that the real Ideki is still alive, and that she was not killed and unknown to the SKY Federation until the next episode. During the Second Dominion, she and Sakura-Murizaki helped Harumi-Hashida to defeat the real Ideki-Shida since Harumi can't actually face her by herself. Later, she shot Ideki in the body with her hand cannon in order to paralyze her. With Harumi on the verge of being killed and Sakura injured, she then fatally shot and kill her in the back while she trying to stand up just to kill Harumi. When they returned to SKY Federation HQ, she, along with Cyber Guy, Sakura and Harumi, are both honored for their bravery and bringing the peace back. The entire SKY Federation staff congratulates her, in which he offers the Argentinean Secret Police to be a part of the SKY Federation, in which she accepts. However, Callahan interrupted them that Ideki is returned as a ghost according to the incoming message. Anyways, they cannot face her again, but a new secret cybernoid will do it. Appearence Frida bears a similar resemblance to the real Ideki-Shida. Trivia *Upon revival, she formed the Argentinean Secret Police alongside Cionnaye-Moreno. They currently are a neutral organization, and it is unknown if they allied with the SKY Federation. However, it is revealed that she is one of the staff members of the CyberTokyo Coalition forces. *A patch of metal underneath her skirt on the left thigh proves that she is a cybernoid. This was where she got hacked. Quote As Ideki-Shida "YOKAWA FOREVER!!" - Before being killed by Harumi-Hashida As Frida-Rodriguez Gallery Frida Frida-Rodriguez.png|CyberTokyo Coalition Officer Frida-Rodriguez - Standard Uniform.png|Secret Police Uniform Frida-Rodriguez - Reborn.png|Resurrection (w/o helmet) Frida-Rodriguez - SKY Federation.png|SKY Federation Agent Ideki Ideki-Shida - Fist of Doom.png|With a Fist of Doom and a stun gun. Ideki-Shida - Sword.png Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Characters from Argentina Category:Heroes Category:Females with Skirts Worn Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Guys